You Are My Son previous title Who You Are
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: *REVISED* A story about Pavel Delko telling his son Eric who was and still is after finding his mother had an affair and got pregnant with him while they were still living in Cuba. Set years into A Gentle Nudge from a Child & sequel. Contains SPOILERS


Pavel Delko had recieved a phone call from his daughter-in-law Calleigh. He wasn't too surprised. Forty-eight hours ago, Eric had accidently come upon his real birth certificate. They had lied to Eric his whole life to protect him. Eric had actually been born in Cuba, departing with the family when he were an infant. The worst part of the secret, his wife had had a brief affair while in Cuba. Eric wasn't not his biological son. Pavel had known this from the beginning and still loved Eric as his own. Eric was _his_ son, not this man's. He had forgiven his wife and they had gone on with their lives.

Eric had given him four wonderful grandchildren. Chloe was seven, Ethan was three and twins Nadia and Zachary were one. His son was the best father. Pavel couldn't be more proud. Eric was a loving and attentive father to all his children. The day Eric was born had been one of the happiest days of Pavel's life, when Eric had got shot and it wasn't certain whether Eric was going to live were the most frightening. DNA be damned, the thought of losing the boy he loved and raised as his own for 33 years, scared Pavel more than anything in his whole life. His chest hurt the thought of the heartbreak being so bad to bare.

His daughter-in-law had called, saying Eric was terribly upset; trying to hold back a flood of tears so his children wouldn't see but he was questioning his very identity. It broke Pavel's heart to hear this. He told Calleigh he would come over and talk to Eric.

Pavel found his son sitting on the bed in the master bedroom of the house, his eyes red with tears. He had let them fall now that the kids were sleeping.

"Eric," his father said, softly, closing the door behind him.

Even though he was a grown man with a family of his own the child inside of Eric was terrified that the only "daddy" he ever known was going to look at him in a different light now that the family secret was out. Everything he knew about being a dad he learned from this man.

"Papi?" Eric said, looking up.

His father sat next to him on the bed and touched his shoulder.

"Calleigh called me. Eric, we never meant to hurt you. We only wanted to protect you," his father said.

"But who I am now?" Eric asked shakingly.

"Eric, look at me," Pavel said, putting his palm on the younger man's cheek, turning his face to look him in eye. "You're my son. You have been my son since before you were born and you still are. Do you understand me?"

Pavel took an envelope of photos out of his pocket and showed them to Eric. Images of Pavel with Eric as a baby, looking every bit the proud papi, at Eric's birthdays, teaching Eric to ride a bike and play baseball. Eric looked through the pictures, every childhood moment Pavel was there.

"I understand it's going to take you some time to talk to your mother, I do. But please, _never_ question who you are."

Eric hugged his tightly, his head on his the older man's shoulder. Pavel hugged him back, his hand on the back of Eric's head.

"Do you still love me, daddy?" Eric asked in a whisper.

Pavel was shocked by Eric's question.

"_Eric! My god!_" Pavel said, grabbing Eric tightly by the shoulders. He couldn't believe what the boy turned man he raised, was asking. "Of Course I still love you! You may be 33 years old but you're still my little boy. You're always going to be _my_ little boy, all right? I wouldn't trade having _you_ as my son for anything in the world! You couldn't do anything to make me not want to be your dad, all right?" Pavel said, kissing Eric's cheek and hugging him again.

Eric let himself to linger his father's arm for a moment. "I love you, daddy," he said.

Pavel let him, enjoying the sound of his son finally breath evenly. "I love you, too, Eric. Don't you ever doubt that, if you do, I'll certainly remind you very quickly, hijo."

Eric felt like a ton had been lifted off his shoulders and heaved a sigh of relief. The two sat and talked for a while before Pavel left. The moment Calleigh saw Eric after her father-in-law left she knew her husband felt like himself again

Laying in bed next to Calleigh that night Eric released maybe he should've taken a page from what they had always told Chloe; your parent is the person who loves you, takes care of you and is there for on a daily basis, not necessarily the person who shares half your DNA. No matter what some kids said if they found out Calleigh wasn't her biological mother Chloe would reply with conviction "my name is Chloe Delko and Calleigh Delko is my mommy!"

_My name is Eric Delko and Pevel Delko is my dad,_ Eric thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
